Cyrilian Calendar
Astronomical Basis The calendar marks the time it takes for Evis to make a revolution around its parent star. There are 380 days on this calendar, with 9 months of 42 days, 6 days in a week, and 24 hours in a day. The calendar was ushered in as a major comet appeared blazing across the sky for two days. This sign was the perfect time for major powers to adopt the calendar at a mutual time. Written Expression of Time A date would be expressed as “36/6/c1000 10:26am” or as “Sod, the 36th of Juna, c.1000 10:26am”. “c.” is short for Cyrilian, which is the current age. Historical scholars looking to the past have divided the Unity Ages into three distinct divisions. First Division The first division is the overlap of the Truce Age and the first Unity Age. A time when Dwarves and Elves no longer had any empires but before human settlements had grown to replace them. This time period spans 3,000 years. A year is expressed by the prefix "a.". For example "a.1,566" Second Division The second division is marked as the time that humans now had empires spanning continents and had taken the mantle of the rulers of civilisation. This time period begins with the date that Timan "The White" left to travel the world from Bagoth and ends at the adoption of Cyrilian Time 600 years later. A year is expressed by the prefix "b.". For example "b.328". Third Division The third of these divisions, known as “Cyrilian Time”, was the date declared as the starting point of the human centered calendar, or the “Cyrilian Calendar” after the inventor Heckter Cyril. This declaration was made by the then head of the Kingdom of Chamid and adopted by the other major powers. A year is expressed by the prefix "c.". For example "c.1066" Months The months are as follows in descending order: # Janer # Feber # Marum # Aprum # Maya # Juna # Juling # Auging # Septue The year starts with Summer, ending in Summer again. Months use a suffix that denotes what season takes place during the month. “Er” is for summer, “Um” is for autumn, “A” is for winter, and “Ing” is for spring. Demue cut short as calendar is off for seasonal rotations and must be corrected each year. Heckter wrote a formula to denote how many days Demue will go for, usually, it will be short by a day or two. The Liege sets the length of Demue each year, and other nations follow suit. In the years that the calendar has been used, no nation has not followed the decision. Days The days of the week are as follows: # Monab # Tudo # Wedo # Thuba # Frod # Sod Each of the days have suffixes that denote what type of night each day will bring. The “Ab” means Cleus will be the closest to Evis that night, “Do” means that Cleus is orbiting away from Evis, “Ba” means Cleus is at its farthest from Evis, and “Od” means that Cleus is orbiting toward Evis. Historical Example Using the Cyrilian Calendar, the Narlington War(also known as the Unification War) that took place in the soon to be Dominion of Peace happened during the years c.1035 - c.1040.